zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Fused Shadow vs. Majora's Mask (mask) It's back! First of all, I mean the complete Fused Shadow and Majora's Mask as the mask. Each is a powerful object (each causes great power to the one who wears it) passed down from a tribe (The Fused Shadow from the Dark Interlopers and Majora's Mask from the Ancient Ones). Furthermore, each is important in the game in which it appears (Fused Shadow in Twilight Princess: Midna makes Link find the pieces and uses the Fused Shadow to transform into the Arachnid creature and kill Zant)(Majora's Mask in Majora's Mask: The Skull Kid uses it to make the Moon come toward Earth and, if time runs out, crash). Also, each plays a part in the last boss fight (Midna uses the Fused Shadow to fight Ganondorf; Link fights Majora's Mask in its mask form). To dispel all further doubt, each is worn by a Majora major character (The Fused Shadow is worn by Midna; Majora's Mask is worn by Skull Kid). Yeta Yet another connection: each is used to access an area otherwise accessible (The Fused Shadow is used to enter Hyrule Castle; Majora's Mask is used enter the Moon). Come on, Xykeb! It has Majora's Mask! U CANOT OPPPOSSE!!!!!!!! The 23:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I just can't bring myself to support it. I really don't know why. But tell you what, if nothing better comes along, I just might. --AuronKaizer ' 23:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, a lot, actually. -'Minish Link 23:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep. Good idea. I will think more. I kind of feel like AK Meep Meep (talk) 00:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Haha, can't exactly support either though ;) Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are good but I don't like item fights like this at all. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I can haz it --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I just don't like it that much. -'Isdrak ' 01:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Since most other votes are neutral and not oppose, NEUTRAL!!!! I mean, yeah they are kinda similar. But I don't like the connections. --AmazingLink (talk) 02:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : The voices told me to support. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Byrne vs. Nabooru Two major characters with ponytails .......... Is that not a good comparison?? Ok, well here are the real connections =]. Both are seeking power. Nabooru wants Link to get her the Golden Gauntlets so she can become stronger while Byrne hopes reviving Malladus will gain him great power. Although they both originally are antagonistic (more Byrne since Nabooru is just useing Link), they later become great allies. Both are also used by the antagonists's main minion(s) as minions themselves. They both appear as bosses and after defeat they become great allies when the brainwashing is over. They also are revealed at this point to be part of the group of sages in the game (seven sages and lokomo sages) and seem to leave the natural world.--Ingo the great (talk) 23:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, in the end, some of the connections are arguable (such as Nabooru "using" Link). Even though I really like both characters and would wanna see this fight happen, my sense of rationality says no. --AuronKaizer ' 23:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh... Not feeling it. Er, also, Nabooru wants the Silver Gauntlets... Um, just thought I'd throw that in. -'Minish Link : : I love it, but Byrne would smash Nabs to the ground =( -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) : : Awesome idea and it would be a cool fight. i am just not in the mood for something this serious right now Meep Meep (talk) 00:04, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, but not really "good" as such. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This may break the neutral record! Bring it back another time and I may like it more. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm just not sure. The connections are pretty good though. --'DekuStick' '' '' : : I agree with all of the above comments. -'Isdrak ' 01:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not sure the claw handed dude was brainwashed... /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 01:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : It's okay. The 02:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This is just so meh. -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : :???--AmazingLink (talk) 15:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink Jovani vs. Pamela's Father Resuggestion of the resuggestion of the resuggestion of the resuggestion of suggestion suggested suggestively. Both are men that have been cursed by undead enemies and are enstranged from civilization. They both have loved ones that they need to be with but can't because of said curses. They both show fondness for Link's alternate forms and both provide the means with Link can travel through underground tunnels that are secret entrances to castles. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : i think that i supported this before Meep Meep (talk) 00:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You picked the right week this time! ...Assuming you're not so unlucky that an even better one comes around, in which case you'll be seeing red. --AuronKaizer ' 00:10, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't not just can't not support this not never! The 00:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Yes. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Anti-oppose! --'DekuStick '' '' : : Not the opposite of failing to oppose! -'Isdrak ' 01:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections and not that it matters but good wording in the suggestion. This should really go through it's been suggested so many times, and I'd hate to be the one to oppose. ;) -'Minish Link' 02:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Very very vonderful! -- Haru Mclean Namikaze Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : :Do to the curse similarities, a family member, though Jovani just has a cat, and the... well its good. --AmazingLink (talk) 15:07, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink Orca vs. Swiftblade They are both teachers of the art of Swordsplay and are much needed in the main quest in their own way. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 01:06, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not feeling it... --'DekuStick' '' '' : : The connections are true of many characters... -'Isdrak ' 01:22, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I know. I just chose this one. /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T (talk) 01:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Because it was you that suggested it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : No, but in all seriousness, this fight is not bad as such, but it lacks certain key qualities I look for in a fight. Connections unique to the characters involved, for example. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Because it was you that suggested it. --AuronKaizer ' 02:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm oscillating between supporting and opposing, but mostly opposing. For now, I'll leave it as neutral. The 02:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Orca vs. Hero's Shade So it has a character from another fight. These two are helpful swordsmen who teach Link sword moves. Both teach the great spin attack! They are very helpful to Link, and are elder, more experienced swordsman.--AmazingLink (talk) 02:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : I'm neutral about this one... --'DekuStick '' '' 02:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Orca teaches the Hurricane Spin, not Great Spin. See my vote in the above fight. -'Isdrak ' 02:33, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : AMAZINGly uncreative. --AuronKaizer ''' 02:35, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like it when users copy another user's fight and change it slightly. That's just my opinion on the matter. Even without that, it would probably be an oppose. The 02:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not really a fan of mentor fights, and this one isn't a good one anyways. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This is just... not good. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn [[Impa#The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons|Impa (Oracle of Ages & Seasons)]] vs. Orca Since Orca is the thing this year, I'm jumping on the overtired bandwagon and hopefully, it'll swamp up a spot that could be used for a suggestion that doesn't suck: A guy named Orca versus a woman who is an orca. --AuronKaizer ' 02:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't think so! --AmazingLink (talk) 02:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : ??? The 02:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Wow! This is almost as good as my eyebrow fight! -'Isdrak ' 02:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : ... -'Isdrak ' 02:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : YES! --'DekuStick' ''' '' 02:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : ORCA LADY GET -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 03:32, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Shame neither of them wear leather pants. :: : Me and Griffen we will have our revenge, him and me, we'll steal your leather pants! -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 04:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : There's no article called Impa (Oracle of Ages & Seasons). ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Epic connection but lame fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : pretty mutch already said Michael RyanTalk 15:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Orca vs. Oshus They are both old men who live on islands. They meet the same Link, give him a sword, and teach him how to use the sword. They also live with another person living thing (Do fairies count as people?). --'''DekuStick '' '' 02:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Leave it to the PogostickApprentice to make the only good Orca fight. --AuronKaizer ' 02:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Meh. -'Isdrak ''' 02:57, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : O_O FOUR Orca fights this week? ....Well, this one in particular is probably the best of them. Not really good as such though. Oh yeah, and this is a total thecnicality that didn't really influence my vote, but Oshus never gave Link the sword...Link stole it and he went along with it. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 05:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I support this for the connections. But Oshus is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than Orca, just so you know. -- ''Haru Mclean Namikaze'' Kana: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn : :I don't really think any Orca fight is "the one"--AmazingLink (talk) 15:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink : : What is it with Orca fights? Oh well, this is the only good one Michael RyanTalk 15:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Zant's Hand vs. Zant Mask Well, both random floating parts of Zant's body, both required to get by, and both of them are only found in the Twilight palace. Michael RyanTalk 15:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, but Zants hand might not be powered by Zant and.... --AmazingLink (talk) 15:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink Hero's Shade vs. Swiftblade the First hey, can someone fix my comment down there in the comments section? I have no idea what happened to it. Anyways I came in here rady to suggest this and there were four fights exactly like it, but whatever. battle of the two dead swordsmen who both teach link the great spin attack once he has obtained seven of something (kind of, with HS it is the seventh hidden skill and STF link must have seven tiger scrolls.) they are also both therorized to be previous links OOT link and the Hero of Men, respectivly. well, hope my fight stands out from all the other ones exactly like it, but it probably won't.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments What amazing symmetry with each and every fight! The one that I suggested is perfectly symmetrical from the middle(right now); the next is pure neutrals; the one after is pure support; and the last one is grey, red, grey, red, grey, red. The 02:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :What immortal hand or eye can frame your fearful symmetry? --AuronKaizer ''' 02:29, June 28, 2010 (UTC) All Orca fights have opposes. Yes, one is mine, but I didn't like that fight! --AmazingLink (talk) 02:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC)AmazingLink What the HECK!!!!!!!!! I was going to do Swiftblade the first vs. Hero's shade, and I come here and there are like FOUR FREAKING FIGHTS THAT ARE EXACTLY LIKE THAT!!! I thought it was such an original idea too, I was sure it would get some supports, and I come here and it's like everyone else had the exact same idea I did!!!!! I'm just going to post it anyway.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:03, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Temple of Courage